Snowed In
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Hiccup and the twins get trapped in an ice cave without their dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY. :D I'm going to have FUN with this one! :D Enjoy the first chapter, this is my FIRST update today. :D Have fun! **

Search and Rescue.

Fun.

Sarcasm.

"This is lame!" Snotlout shouted. "Let's do something interesting!"

"Guys, we've been _over _this!" Hiccup groaned. "This is really important! Eyes forward."

Astrid looked back at them. "When do I start, Hiccup?" she asked.

"Right now," said Hiccup. "And we should probably hurry. By the looks of those clouds, there's a snowstorm on the way."

"Snowstorm!?" Tuffnut exclaimed excitedly. "COOL!"

"Yeah, AWESOME!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut bashed their heads together as Ruffnut spoke.

"Oh good grief," Hiccup groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Are you ready, girl?" said Astrid, ignoring the others entirely. The Nadder chirped with anticipation and soared downwards, straight towards the ocean.

"Boring!" Snotlout moaned. "I want to do something fun."

"This is fun!" said Fishlegs. "It's important, too!"

"Fishlegs is right," said Hiccup. "Even though you would have learned it earlier, had you actually listened to me-"

"We try _not _to listen to you," said Tuffnut. "Sorry Hiccup, but it had to be said."

"I love your company," said Hiccup. He wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not. And maybe that was exactly the problem.

"Ugh," said Ruffnut. "This really _is _boring. I say we go do something different."

"Like what?" said Tuffnut.

"We could race," said Snotlout.

"Guys, _no_," Hiccup started.

"You're on!" said Tuffnut.

"Am I even talking out loud?" said Hiccup. "Am I talking out loud, Fishlegs?"

"You are talking out loud," said Fishlegs.

"Oh, good, for a second I thought it was just me," said Hiccup.

"Ready..." said Snotlout.

"No!" said Hiccup. "Guys stop! The storm is approaching us, and you all know-"

"Set..." said Tuffnut and Ruffnut in perfect unison, leaning over their dragons and staring out with anticipation.

"Oh for the love of-" Hiccup started.

"GO!" Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout shouted in unison. Their dragons lept into the air, flying in the complete opposite direction of Berk.

"Oh, well that's productive!" Hiccup groaned.

"Where are they going!?" Astrid shouted.

"Who knows!?" said Hiccup. "Astrid and Fishlegs, you two go after Snotlout. I'll see if I can't get Ruffnut and Tuffnut to come back."

"Gotcha," said Astrid. She and Fishlegs turned on their dragons and took after Snotlout while Hiccup motioned for Toothless to go after Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

...

"WHOO HOO!" Snotlout shouted. "I'm going to win!"

"No you're not!" said Tuffnut. "Because you live in loserville! Where _I'm _the mayor! Wait what?"

Snotlout sped on on Hookfang, until he suddenly found himself blinded by pelting snow and ice.

"What in the world!?" he questioned. "Where did this come from!?"

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled at him from behind. Snotlout could barely even hear her over the whistling, tearing wind that made it near impossible to hear. "Hiccup told you there was a storm coming! We have to fall back, to the village!" Astrid shouted even louder than before, trying to get her voice over the storm.

"I believe it now!" said Snotlout. "Which way is the village!?"

"This way!" said Astrid. "Ruffnut and...hey, where'd they go!?"

Snotlout turned in the direction the twins were in, and then found that they weren't there anymore.

"Hey!" said Snotlout. "They were right here! I'm not joking, they were literally right here!"

"No one said you were joking, Snotlout!" said Fishlegs.

"Hiccup'll get them with Toothless," said Astrid. "We need to get back before the storm worsens."

Snotlout didn't have to be told again by Astrid. He turned Hookfang and followed her and Fishlegs back in the direction of the village.

...

"Whoa, where'd the everything go?" Tuffnut questioned. "There's all this snowy ice made out of...snowy ice."

"Yeah, I know, right?" said Ruffnut. "Maybe we'll die."

"RUFF! TUFF!" Hiccup shouted from behind them. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE BEFORE THE STORM GETS WORSE!"

"Is he talking to us?" said Ruffnut.

"I don't know," said Tuffnut. "I can't understand a word he's saying."

"GUYS!" Hiccup yelled.

"Oh, yeah, I think he's talking to us," said Tuffnut. "We're the only people he yells at."

Hiccup groaned and leaned over Toothless as the Night Fury picked up speed.

"GUYS WE HAVE TO TURN. BACK!" Hiccup gasped out, trying to get his voice over the wind. "I CAN'T TALK! IT'S TOO WINDY!"

"WHAT!?" said Tuffnut. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! IT'S TOO WINDY!"

"WHAT!?" said Hiccup.

Hiccup looked ahead, and suddenly saw what he feared they would. A large boulder. And it was just their luck that Barf and Belch were heading straight for it.

"RUFFNUT TUFFNUT, PULL UP!" Hiccup screamed.

"Pull down!?" said Tuffnut.

"NO! UP!" said Hiccup.

"OKAY, DOWN!" said Tuffnut. He and his sister urged their dragon downwards, and then crashed straight into the boulder. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were thrown from their dragon with a shrill scream on both their parts.

Hiccup did his best to angle Toothless, but the blizzard was making it hard. Toothless just barely managed to grab Ruffnut and Tuffnut, still screaming, before they hit the ground. Toothless shot into the sky again, trying to find an open flying area.

"Are we dead?" said Tuffnut.

"Nope," said Hiccup.

"Oh, okay good," said Tuffnut.

Just before they headed back to the village, something went wrong, just as Hiccup assumed it would. It always went wrong for him, especially when he was trying to do something _right_.

He realized he couldn't control Toothless' tailfin any longer. He looked backwards, just to learn that the tailfin had frozen over, rendering it unusable.

"Splendid," Hiccup muttered.

Then, Toothless fell towards the ground. He crashed into a tree and stopped abruptly. Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut tumbled through the snow and stood up, slightly dazed, but remarkably unharmed.

"Everyone...okay?" Hiccup gasped.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut.

"Surprisingly," said Ruffnut.

"Good," said Hiccup. "Then we should just head back to the village, and..." He stopped, because he heard a cracking noise just barely over the howling wind. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Uh-huh," Ruffnut and Tuffnut answered.

"Oh no," Hiccup muttered. Before they knew what was happening, the ground beneath them gave away, and then they were falling. Just before they hit the ground, they heard the moaning of a dragon. Then, before Hiccup could even wonder what was going on, he hit the ground, and was rendered unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE AWESOMER THAN I. I bring you my SECOND update today! :D My g-mail won't let me see all the awesome reviews you left, so next chapter I'll have to make-up for all the shout-outs. :D See ya! My new motto: Follow your dreams...ON DRAGONBACK. :D **

"Is he dead?" Tuffnut asked as he and his sister stood over Hiccup's unmoving form.

"I don't know," said Ruffnut, nudging Hiccup with her foot.

"You killed him!" Tuffnut blamed.

"DON'T. PANIC!" said Ruffnut. "Okay, I need a tube of glue, two Terrible Terrors, seven charcoals, and a cup of Yaknog."

"I'll check my pockets," said Tuffnut.

"This is a dangerous procedure..." said Ruffnut.

"No...no procedure..." Hiccup muttered, sitting up and putting a hand to his forehead.

"Darn, I like the procedure," said Ruffnut, snapping her fingers. "You okay?"

"Fine," said Hiccup, although he was lying through his teeth. He felt like he had been rammed into by a Gronckle. "What happened?"

"We fell through the ceiling," said Tuffnut. "Look."

Hiccup looked directly over him, and saw exactly what it was that Tuffnut was speaking of. A large, gaping hole about twenty feet up made itself known to the three dragon riders with the wind howling through it. Hiccup saw swirling ice and snowflakes outside the hole. Even if they _could _get out that way, the blizzard was still going strong.  
>"Where are the dragons?" Hiccup asked, getting to his feet.<p>

"We were separated from them," said Ruffnut. "I think the dragons are okay, though. They can withstand this kind of weather without too much of a problem."

Hiccup nodded, although inside, he was panicking. What if the dragons weren't alright? What if they were in a situation that was even _worse _than his and the twins'?

"So...you two are okay then, right?" said Hiccup.

"Oh, us?" said Tuffnut.

"Fine," said Ruffnut. "We're always hitting our heads. No problem. We're used to it by now."

"Well, I'm glad _someone _is," said Hiccup, rubbing his forehead. "I guess we should probably start looking for a way out. The blizzard shouldn't be going for too much longer. They never last long on Berk. Besides, it's only winter. Devastating Winter isn't due for another month or so."

"That's the most encouraging thing you've said since we got stuck down here," said Tuffnut. "Actually, it's one of the _only _things you've said at all."

"Come on," said Hiccup. "Let's see if we can't find a way to get out of this mess." He started walking, Ruffnut and Tuffnut following him.

He found a tunnel made entirely out of ice; it was rather dark, so he watched his step, unable to see much of the area ahead of him.

Behind him, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were playing a guessing game.

"Okay, Hiccup, this is for you to answer," said Tuffnut. "Okay, I'm thinking of something...short. And...auburn hair-"  
>"It's me," Hiccup interrupted, not even turning around or stopping.<p>

"Okay Mr. Smart Boy," said Tuffnut. "Try guessing this one. I'm thinking of something with auburn hair, emerald eyes-"

"It's me," said Hiccup.

"That's just not fair," said Tuffnut. "Okay, this time for sure. I'm thinking of something short, auburn hair, that rides a Night Fur-"

"It's me," said Hiccup. "And this next one's just a guess; me."

"How does he do that?" said Ruffnut.

"Guys, please be serious," said Hiccup. "If we can't find a way out, we're going to be stuck here for a long time."

...

Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs made it back to the Great Hall without much of a problem at all. Stoick greeted them both, looking behind them, expecting to see someone else.

"Where's Hiccup?" he asked. "And Ruffnut and Tuffnut?"

"Hiccup went after the twins after they flew off," said Astrid. "They'll be back any minute."

"We can't wait for them much longer, Stoick," said Gobber, making his presence known as he walked up to them. "The blizzard is almost here, and once it hits, it's not going to hold anything back. And it most certainly won't wait for Hiccup and the twins to get back here."

Stoick sighed. "_Thank you_, Gobber," he said.

"Always here to help," said Gobber, either not noticing the fact that Stoick was using sarcasm, or using his own sarcastic humor to answer him.

"Besides," said Snotlout, "nothing can hurt them just so long as they have their dragons with them. I mean, Chief, they're _dragons!" _

As if on cue, they heard the screeches of two dragons. Looking in that direction, they saw the twins' Zippleback flying towards them, Toothless running as fast as he could.

"See?" said Snotlout. "Nothing to worry about."

But when the dragons stopped in front of the Great Hall, neither of them had riders. Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were gone.

"You were _saying_, Snotlout?" Astrid growled.

"Oh no," said Fishlegs. "If the dragons are here, and Hiccup and the twins aren't with them, then that means they're out in the blizzard. And if they're out in the blizzard without their dragons-!"

"Enough!" said Stoick. "Hiccup is a smart kid. He knows what to do in a snowstorm."

"But he's stuck with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, if he found them at all!" said Astrid. "We have to go look for them!"

"We cannot," said Stoick.

"But we can't just _leave _them out there all night until the storm passes!" said Astrid. "They could freeze to death!"

"We can't ride dragons in this storm, Astrid," said Stoick. His fatherly instincts were screaming at him to just hang his hands, mount his dragon and go out in search of his son, but of course, common sense won over. If he went out, the chance that they would actually find Hiccup and the twins was small, and the chance of getting himself stuck in the blizzard was even more likely.

"Then what do we do?" said Astrid.

"Get inside the Great Hall," said Stoick. "I'll wait out here as long as I can. Take the dragons in with you."

"Okay," said Astrid. "C'mon, Toothless, Barf and Belch." Barf and Belch strode inside the doors without another word, but Toothless didn't budge, staring out into the blizzard with sad eyes.

"Toothless, we have to go," said Astrid. Toothless still didn't move.

"He's as stubborn as his rider," said Stoick. "He can wait out here with me for now."

"Okay," said Astrid. She didn't want to go; she wanted to stay out and wait as well, but there would have been no point. So, with a heavy heart, she walked into the Great Hall.

_Please make it back safely_, she silently pleaded.


	3. Chapter 3

**How's about I finish this story tomorrow? :D YAY this is my THIRD update today. Which one should I write after this one: Blind Sight, or How Not To Meet Your Ally? I think I'm going with the second one, just because I'm raring to go, but it's up to you guys entirely. :D Which one? Tell me before the story's over. :D Follow your dreams...ON DRAGONBACK! **

The ice cave went on for what felt like forever, breaking off into different tunnels at different bouts that reminded Hiccup strangely of a Whispering Death tunnel. The more they explored, the more he thought; _was _this the home of a Whispering Death?

He hoped it wasn't, but the possibility was there. And at that moment, any possibility could have been a probability.

Behind him, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were bickering.

"This is all your fault," said Ruffnut, jabbing a finger at her brother.

"My fault?" said Tuffnut. He was walking directly behind Hiccup, Ruffnut walking behind him. "I think you mean it's _your _fault!"

"Guys, it's nobody's fault," said Hiccup.

"Who's Nobody?" said Ruffnut. "I'd like to meet him."

"You know what?" said Hiccup. "Forget I ever said anything at all."

"Oh, okay," said Tuffnut.

They continued on, Hiccup weaving his way through the tunnels, stepping over ice shards as they went.

"This is so _weird_," said Ruffnut. "It's like someone carved this cave out of ice."

"They did," said Hiccup. "I think it's a Whispering Death tunnel."

"A Whispering Death tunnel?" Tuffnut repeated. "Cool. I hope we find one."

Hiccup ignored him and continued on, the others hot on his heels. The twins spoke in hushed tones about how awesome it would be if they ran into a Whispering Death while Hiccup paid them the least attention possible.

They continued to walk, until they came to a clearing. Hiccup hesitated only slightly before stepping foot into it, Ruffnut and Tuffnut quickly following.

"What is this place?" said Tuffnut in awe, his mouth ajar as he spun in a circle. Sunlight shone through some of the ice, giving the cave its blue glow that made it look even more mystical and mysterious.

"I don't know," said Ruffnut, "but it's giving me the creeps."

Hiccup walked about two feet in front of the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut walking next to each other, albeit half a foot distance.

"Where are we?" said Ruffnut.

"I don't know," said Hiccup, "but whatever you do, don't touch anything..." He turned around, just in time to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut running their hands over the ice wall. "Aaaand they're touching it," said Hiccup with a deadpan expression.

"It's smooth," said Tuffnut. "This is weird."

Hiccup was about to tell them, once more, not to touch anything, when a growl changed his mind, causing him to freeze. He turned around, and then gasped.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut," he said, not even turning to look at them, "whatever you do, don't move."

"Why?" said Tuffnut, turning around, his sister copying him. Then, they both stopped. From one of the other tunnels emerged a solid blue dragon that was built like a Monstrous Nightmare, yet with piercing blue eyes that matched its skintone with almost too much perfection.

"What...is that?" Ruffnut whispered.

The dragon roared at them, and then charged.

"Go, go, go!" Hiccup shouted.

"But you told us not to move!" Tuffnut complained, still remaining unmoved. Hiccup groaned in frustration and had just barely enough time to shove Ruffnut and Tuffnut to the ground before the dragon shot a blast of something at the twins.

It hit the wall behind where they were once standing. The blue ball the creature spat turned into a large clump of ice.

"An ice spitter," said Hiccup. "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

The dragon roared at him and the twins, and then advanced all at once. Hiccup dodged to one side, Ruffnut and Tuffnut running to the other so they met up with Hiccup after making a full circle around the ice room.

"That thing is awesome!" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, but what is it!?" said Hiccup. "DUCK!"

The twins and Hiccup did as Hiccup had shouted, and an iceball soared over their heads, meeting the wall behind them. The three of them got to their feet once more, just in time to hear the dragon break into an earsplitting warcry.

The three dragon riders fell to their knees, their hands clasped tightly over their ears in an attempt to keep the murderous noise out. Ruffnut and Tuffnut fell forward suddenly, unconscious, and Hiccup wasn't much different. At length, he finally gave in, letting the dark folds of unconscious engulf his being.

...

The first thing he registered was that he was hanging upside down. Hiccup opened his eyes, finding everything blurry and unbelievably fuzzy. He blinked a few times and looked around, seeing Ruffnut and Tuffnut dangling from their feet.

"Ruff! Tuff!" he called to them.

"Huh...what?" said Tuffnut. "Oh wow, everything's upside down."

"COOL!" said Ruffnut. She and her brother swung towards each other, and crashed their heads against the other's.

"I'll never understand why you _do _that," said Hiccup. He looked at his feet, which were stuck to the ceiling with ice. He tried to reach it with his hands, but he couldn't. He was dangling from the ceiling, his feet keeping him up.

That is to say, _foot_.

He saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in the same predicament. But why were they hanging from the ceiling?

Hiccup looked around; they were no longer in that large clearing. They were in another smaller tunnel, at the very end of it, so there was a wall behind him, and darkness in front.

"The blood is rushing to my head," said Ruffnut. "It feels funny."

"Are we going to die?" said Tuffnut.

"No, no one is going to die," said Hiccup.

"Speak for yourself," said Tuffnut.

"What does that even mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," said Tuffnut. "But I'm sure you do!"

"Is there a way for you two to get out somehow?" said Hiccup. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were more athletic then he was, and besides, they liked danger and pain and such.

"How?" said Ruffnut.

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "Use your head."

"Will do," said Ruffnut. She leaned forward, and then bashed her head against the ice encased around her ankles.

Not exactly what Hiccup had in mind, but okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my FIRST update today, and I think there will be one more chapter after this one. :) I think I'm going to write "How Not To Meet Your Ally" after this one's done, and then go to "Blind Sight", and then possibly work on "Wayward Foray" or some other story. :) HAVE FUN WITH THIS ONE. **

**ALSO: You don't have to read the other "How Not To" fanfictions before you read "How Not To Meet Your Ally" in order to understand the story. There aren't many references; maybe a few tiny ones here and there, but nothing too major. Just so you all know. :) **

When the blizzard finally got too horrible, Stoick and Toothless headed inside the Great Hall. the only reason Toothless followed was because Stoick forced him to do so. Quite literally, as the Chief had to drag the dragon inside the building.

As soon as the doors were shut, tables were placed up against it to keep them sealed. Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout ran up to Stoick, hoping that Hiccup and the twins had returned, then frowning once they realized that Stoick was alone.

"They're still out there, in that blizzard," said Astrid. "Stoick, just let me go look for them. I'm sure I can find them, if I just have a little bit of time."

"No," said Stoick. "It's too dangerous. Hiccup and the twins are fine, I'm sure of it."

...

"That isn't what I meant by using your head," Hiccup groaned, but Ruffnut wasn't listening. She continued banging her head against the ice until it cracked. And once it did, she fell to the ground, landing rather awkwardly.

It was lucky it wasn't a big cave, or the fall would have been a lot more serious. She got back to her feet and then looked at Hiccup and Tuffnut.

Tuffnut leaned forward and tried to use the same method as his sister, but to no avail. Once she realized he couldn't do it, Ruffnut picked a stone up from the floor and threw it at the ice that encased Tuffnut's feet. After a few more throws (some of which hit Tuffnut in other places besides his feet), Tuffnut fell to the ground next to his sister.

He bounced back up. "That was crazy," he said. "Let's go again!"

"Guys!" Hiccup shouted.

"Oh, right, we forgot about him," said Ruffnut, picking up a rock. Tuffnut copied her, and then they both threw them at the same time. Before Hiccup knew what was happening, he fell towards the ground and landed in a bizarre position, feeling lightheaded from the copious amount of time he spent upside down.

"That wasn't too bad," he said, getting up and brushing some snow off his clothes. "We should get going before that thing comes back."

As if on cue, a roar rung through the air. The blue dragon showed itself once more, blocking their only exit.

"Hey, we were just talking about you!" said Tuffnut. The dragon huffed, its breath even colder than the air around them. "Um...okay, Hiccup, we could use a plan," said Tuffnut, his voice wavering.

"Right," said Hiccup. "The dragon obviously stuck us to the ceiling."

"Obviously," said Ruffnut.

"But why?" said Hiccup.  
>"Because he wants to eat us, that's why!" said Tuffnut. The dragon, tired of waiting for them to finish their conversation, pounced.<p>

"EXACTLY!" Hiccup shouted, jumping to the side, narrowly avoiding one of the dragon's talons. "Glad to see you guys are catching on!"

The dragon roared and spit more ice towards them. Hiccup shoved Ruffnut to the ground just before the ice met its mark on her chest. He quickly sprang back to his feet, grabbed her arm, and yanked her along with him.

"Come on, Tuffnut!" Hiccup yelled at him. The dragon was distracted. Maybe they could break out. But it was now or never, and Tuffnut didn't look ready to leave so quickly. "TUFFNUT!" Hiccup screamed at him.

Tuffnut groaned and ran after Hiccup and Ruffnut. "I wanted to touch it!" he complained.

"You've got a deathwish," Hiccup mumbled. "RUN!"

The dragon was gaining on them quickly; he would be on top of them soon. Hiccup turned a corner and released Ruffnut, motioning for her and her brother to follow him. This time, they didn't need to be told twice before they complied, racing after their leader as quickly as they possibly could have.

After racing down one tunnel, the dragon in tow, Hiccup and the twins found themselves back in that large clearing, where they had first met the dragon. Hiccup looked around for the place in which they came, but didn't have time to run into it. As soon as he found a suitable tunnel, he raced into that one, Ruffnut and Tuffnut following closely behind him.

They came to another tunnel, and Hiccup took just one split second to stop and stare. There were eggs. Lots of them. Dragon eggs, laid by...

"The dragon's a girl!" he announced, and then started running again.

"WHAT!?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted, running behind him, almost tripping over him they were so close.

"Yep, it's a girl dragon," said Hiccup. "That's why it attacked us in the first place! It thought we were a threat to it and its nest!"

Behind them, the dragon roared in fury. Hiccup and the twins ran faster, now growing more and more desperate to get out with every second that ticked by.

"Come on!" said Hiccup. He stopped to let Ruffnut and Tuffnut go ahead of him, and then chased after them. They were faster then he was. He didn't want to slow them down. Besides, if he was in the back, the dragon would go for him first; not the twins. And that was what he was going for. He was going for keeping them safe.

And so they continued running. They ran, because their lives depended on it. They weaved themselves through the tunnels, until they came to an extremely tight turn. The three of them took it in an instant, but the dragon slipped and smashed into the wall.

As it did, a large chunk of ice gave way, and sunlight streamed in.

"GUYS!" Hiccup shouted, pausing to look behind him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut stopped running altogether, turning around and staring at the gaping hole.

"I think we've found our way out!" Hiccup announced. He looked, and saw the ice dragon getting ready to fill in the hole with more of its ice.

"GO, GO, GO!" Hiccup shouted for the second time that day, pushing Ruffnut and Tuffnut forward. They ran and jumped through the hole, grunting when they hit the ground that laid behind it. Hiccup followed them closely, and just - _just _- barely made it through before the dragon sealed it once again with its breath.

"We made it!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut jumped to their feet while shouting in unison. They grabbed each other's shoulders, and smashed their heads together as they did when they were celebrating. Then, Tuffnut walked over to Hiccup, grabbed him, and bashed his head against Hiccup's.

Hiccup moaned and clutched his head. "I'm going to have to get used to that," he said, rubbing the spot where Tuffnut hit.

"Then let me help you!" said Ruffnut, smashing her head against Hiccup's before he could protest. The second time, though, it knocked him clean out. He was smiling, though, the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

**'ELLO MY PEOPLE (and yes, 'ello is misspelled for a reason, mainly because I'm weird). I took a spill on my bike and now everything hurts, plus my computer's been having issues, so if you are wondering why I haven't updated sooner, well, that's why. :D Enjoy the last chapter, if I get enough inspiration, maybe I'll write another one. :D **

**The final vote: How Not To Meet Your Ally (YAY!) which will probably begin being posted tomorrow. :) Well, goodbye, ya'll awesome folk! Follow your dreams...ON DRAGONBACK! Enjoy the chapter! :D **

"You killed him!" Tuffnut blamed. "Again!"

"He's not dead," said Ruffnut. "See?" she said, pointing to Hiccup's chest. "He's breathing. Dead men don't breathe."

"We should get back to the village then, huh," said Tuffnut, looking at the blizzard still raging around them, yet it was far, far more mild now.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ruffnut agreed. She and her brother looked back at Hiccup.

"Should we take him with us?" Tuffnut asked.

"Of course we should!" Ruffnut shouted. She grabbed Hiccup's arms, and then motioned for Tuffnut to grab his legs. "Ready?" she said. Tuffnut nodded. In one swift movement, they picked Hiccup up, and then headed back towards the village, wishing they had their dragons.

...

When they (finally!) made it back to the Great Hall, they wasted absolutely no time whatsoever kicking the door, trying to get someone to open it. They set Hiccup down on the ground and waited for someone to open the door for them, but no one came quite yet.

It was getting annoying, having to wait in the blizzard like that. Hiccup moaned as his eyes flickered open. He winced as he sat up, clutching his head before rising to his feet to stand beside Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were kicking the door and banging on it still.

"LET US IN!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Tuffnut's too awesome to die!" Tuffnut complained sadly, sounding ready to burst into tears. Of course, Hiccup knew he was just faking it, because he was an overly dramatic drama queen, and so he didn't take it into consideration.

Meanwhile, inside the Great Hall, Astrid and the others were trying to figure out some way they could try and convince Stoick to let them out to look for HIccup and the twins. Of course, nothing was working, until they heard banging on the door.

"LET US IN!" a muffled voice shouted.

"Tuffnut's too awesome to die!" another muffled voice added.

Astrid jumped to her feet and raced forward, followed closely by Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Open the door!" she shouted. "Hiccup and the twins are here!"

Stoick was instantly on his feet, followed by a few other villagers who raced forward and helped open the doors. As soon as they were open, Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran inside, collapsing on top of each other awkwardly as the doors were shut once more behind them.

"You guys made it back!" Astrid exclaimed, helping Hiccup to his feet. Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't need help, and they were already back up, standing with crazy grins on their faces.

"You will not _believe _what we've been through tonight," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, it was crazy!" said Tuffnut. "Crazy _awesome_!"

"Yeah, then there's that," said Hiccup. "That pretty much sums it up."

Astrid smiled, and then noticed a large bruise on his forehead.

"Where did that come from?" she said, gently touching it. Hiccup winced.

"Let's just say Tuffnut and Ruffnut used their celebration method on me," said Hiccup, pulling her hand down.

"What celebration...oh," said Astrid, finally coming to the realization. Then, she laughed.

Hiccup nodded and frowned. "Don't laugh, Astrid," he said. "It _hurt_."

"Sorry," she said.

"Knocked him _clean_ out," said Ruffnut.

"You have to tell us what happened," said Snotlout. "All of it."

"Okay then," said Hiccup. "You guys might want to sit down."

...

And so he, Ruffnut and Tuffnut told them everything, from getting separated from their dragons to making it out of that ice cave. Hiccup let Ruffnut and Tuffnut take it from the minute they accidently knocked him out, since he didn't know what had happened while he was unconscious.

"Wow," said Astrid. "An ice spitting dragon built like a Monstrous Nightmare? Is there something like that in the book of dragons, Fishlegs?"

"Not that I can remember, no," said Fishlegs.

"So you mean we discovered a new species of dragon?" said Tuffnut excitedly.

"Sounds like it," said Hiccup.

"Cool!" said Tuffnut. "I want to call it Loid."

"Call me crazy," said Astrid, "but I think there's a more logical choice for a name then Loid."

"How about the Frost Breath?" said Snotlout.

"No, not cool enough," said Tuffnut. "How about the Frost _Death_?"

"Um..." Hiccup looked at the others, who shrugged, saying indirectly that it was okay. "Oookay, the Frost Death dragon."

"COOL!" said Tuffnut and Ruffnut, bashing their heads together. Hiccup winced. Now that he knew what it felt like, he would never see it the same way again.

"We have to add that to the book of dragons!" said Fishlegs.

"Just as soon as the blizzard lets up," said Hiccup.

"Right," said Tuffnut. "And once that happens, we can go look for it again!"

Hiccup laughed. "No," he said, stopping abruptly.

The others broke into hysterical laughter.

_**THE END**_


End file.
